He Said, She Said
He Said, She Said was the original prototype of Tattletales where celebrity couples tell about their lives together as well as some of their hobbies, their lifestyles, and maybe reveal some dirty little secrets. Game format Each team was given 100 points to begin the game (later they began with nothing). One member of each team – the men for the first half of the show, the women during the second half – were asked the questions, while the other member was taken to an off-stage room. Each could be seen and heard via a monitor that sat before each player; Garagiola communicated with them via an on-stage speaker phone. Garagiola read a statement (e.g., "How (s)he shows affection"), and each contestant would have to raise his hand. The first three to raise their hands would say a one- or two-word answer, which Garagiola would ask them to explain. The answers would then be read one at a time over the phone, and the off-stage partner would have to ring in if (s)he thought her partner had said it. If the first person to ring in was correct, the couple won 25 points. If (s)he was wrong, the couple lost 10 points; a couple would also lose 10 points if the partner buzzed in but the on-stage player did not give that answer, as did the team which originally gave the answer. Each of the three answers would be read in random order. During the all-celebrity format, the off-stage partner would have to not only ring in for the correct answer, but also relate the same explanation or story about the answer as the on-stage partner to get the points; otherwise they lost 10 points. The men and women switched positions after two questions. After four questions were played, a final question was asked for which only two people were allowed to raise their hands would get to answer. At the end of the game, the team(s) with the most points won $250 and a full week's stay at any Holiday Inn. The remaining couples would each win a $100 gift certificate redeemable at any Holiday Inn. The celebrity couple played for a designated couple in the audience which was revealed at the end of the show. In the all-celebrity format, each celebrity couple played for a different couple in the audience. Personnel *Host: Joe Garagiola *Announcer: Johnny Olson, Bill Wendell *Producers: Howard Felsher, Ira Skutch *Directors: Ira Skutch, Paul Alter *Set Designers: Ted Cooper, Kathleen Ankers Trivia The theme song from this show was later recycled as a cue for the "Who's Who" segment in the syndicated revival of What's My Line? in the 60s & 70s. The series was sponsored by famous hotel chain Holiday Inn. Unlike Tattletales, this version did not use real television monitors as the images for the offstage celebrity couple were superimposed. The series was later rebooted as Tattletales hosted by Bert Convy in 1974. Merchandise no merchandise Photos Production Slate HSSS Production Slate.jpg Commercial Bumper Hesaidinn.jpg We Shall Return Buzzr Era.jpg Holiday_In_More_Fun_Coming.jpg Holiday_Inn_We're_Not_Finished.jpg Ticket Plug HSSS_Ticket_Plug.jpg KRLD-TV Ad KRLD-TV 9-8-1969.jpg Tickets September 20, 1969.jpg He Said, She Said (April 27, 1970).jpg Episode Status The show's status is unknown. Relatively few episodes of the series have been aired by GSN, mostly featuring more well known guests (including Sally Field). This includes the pilot, which is in black-and-white despite the series having been videotaped in color. In addition, episodes from the 1970s were also aired on Buzzr as part of their "Love is on the Air" marathon in 2016 this also aired as part of their 3rd Annual "Lost and Found" week in 2018. Video See Also It Had to Be You Tattletales He Said, She Said (2016 Proposed revival) Category:Game Shows A-M Category:Syndicated Category:1969 Premiere Category:1970 Ending